Pieboy6000
Pieboy6000 joined the Text-To-Speech business back in February 2009. He is an administrator on the wiki, notorious for quickly banning people that deserve it. If there is a troll that is annoying him, he has a method up his sleeve - counter-trolling. He does usually by weirding out the troll with information that he loves them, or some other type of affection. This has worked pretty well on some people, and seems quite effective. He also hates MLP for various reasons. He is also one of the more honest members of the TTS community, not hesitating to tell people what he thinks of them, and usually handling things like arguments without even siding (some of the time). Timeline Pieboy6000 joined Youtube on October 12, 2007, and didn't upload his first video until November 1, 2008, and it was a SPORE Video. Slowly, he began uploading new videos, and then began releasing quite a bit, then died down again due to time. As of the 10th Of May 2012, at 8pm GMT+1, he has 399 subscribers. He lives in the North-East of England. Yes, there is a North. In the TTS Universe In the TTS universe, Pieboy6000 is the leader of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. The USSR are allied with the United Lols of Roflica and whatever is left of the Democratic Radar Overseer Society of South My, despite being a Communist faction. He has five right hand men, who tend to work along side him. These are Bob Salvatierra, Nikolai Paranavsky, Archie "Ark" Harrison, Dmitri May̆kl Volishinov, and Abayomi Piscarreta. He is referred to mainly as Red Star to all military forces, with only few leaders actually calling him Pieboy. He was underneath the Pieboy Tower for a military exercise during Operation Downfall along with his right hand men and several others, saving him and his men. This order had been given to all military forces in USSR territory, meaning most of the Russian army was preserved when the attack struck. He was initially an antagonist, leading the USSR, a hostile faction to the ULR in the War in the Republic of My. This changed however when the USSR was betrayed by the Supreme AI. The country was invaded by 3 billion Soiturrannians, and Pieboy and 1,499 other Russians went into exile world wide, Pieboy fleeing to Canaderp. He held an emergency meeting at the very beginning of the War in the Rofl Island chain between himself, Microsoft Sam, Mike, The Rofl Robot and Radar Overseer Scotty in order to discuss their approach to the war. They returned in 24 hours to see how the plan would go and watched all of their soldiers die for a split second before the screen went to static as the Orbital Rofl Laser incinerated everything it hit. During Operation Electromagnetic Doom, Pieboy6000 had just landed on the Helipad at the top of the Pieboy Tower in Lolcouver, talking with a few of his fellow men, when he heard sirens wailing across the skyline. The Roflnuke launch tube was opening, and preparing to launch. He immediately called the Roflnuke launch team and demanded an explanation. He learned they weren't controlling it, an outside entity was, and that twenty-two nuclear missiles from the far east of the USSR had been launched already without anyone from the USSR touching anything. Shocked, he sprinted into his office on Floor 101 and hit the blue button - the nuclear abort button, however it didn't work; whoever was in control had sabotaged the abort systems. He decided to cut the wires to the nuclear launch tube, however the nuke launched before he could do anything. Realising it wasn't too late, he opened his laptop and began remotely disarming the Nuke. It was disarmed over the North Atloltic Ocean, just off the east coast of Irelol, and discovered the nuke's intended target was Lolingrad in the USSR. Relieved, he wondered who could pull something like that. He realised that it was the Supreme AI shortly after. He is a skilled pilot, once piloting a Lol-28 Havoc during the War in the Republic of My, taking down 3 hostile Roflcopters during the assault on Linuxtown. He was shot down and recovered by CLPA medics, returning to the USSR afterwards. He also flew in the War in the Rofl Island Chain. He flew himself, Bob and Nikolai over to Lol York City to hold a conference with the United Loltions about his government traitors, before flying back to Lolcouver. He quickly adapted to his new technology before the Reaper War, and became skilled in flying the UT-47 Kodiak transportation craft. He is a strange type of person. While sometimes he can be friendly and generally caring about the lives of others, sometimes he is ruthless, cold, and unforgiving, sometimes leaving people behind to ensure the escape of others. He has shown this cold and calculating side a lot more frequently after the Reaper War ended, though he still occassionally acts nice and friendly. He also has morality similar to Mass Effect, getting closer to Paragon with good, heroic, and compassionate acts, and closer to a Renegade for evil, apathetic acts. Other acts tend not to effect this metre. Certain moral choices can effect this too. This has affected how some people react to him, either liking him or wanting to take his throat out and use it as a cricket ball. Equipment in the TTS Universe He always carries a Golden M6 Carnifex, as well as an M96-V Harrier Assault Rifle, though this may sometimes be replaced by an M-451 Firestorm Flamethrower. He also has an omni-blade built into his omni-tool for close combat. He wears an Archon Visor, modified to have a microphone attached, as well as "Lolskva Fabrication" body armour, and "Loliake Tech" leg armour. This armour protects him with a biotic barrier, which can withstand bullets more than it can biotics. Luckily, the only people with biotics in the galaxy are Russian soldiers, meaning he is rather hard to kill. Explosives are still very dangerous but are less likely to kill him than to knock him out. He flies UT-47 Kodiaks quite often, however usually ends up crashing them, mainly out of habit. Quotes (because they aren't famous) *"SHE SOUNDS AWFULLY AMERICAN FOR A JAPANESE MAN" - Said during a livestream of Godzilla, commenting on American voice actors being used for the English dub, and failing miserably. * "If I wasn't acting stupid, I wouldn't be me." - On himself. *"Typing things like us Brits doesn't make people cool yet they still do it, and it's well bloody annoying." - Pieboy getting annoyed at non-brits typing British things on the internet in an attempt to look cool or to appeal to Britons. *"There is something wrong with a country when the governments murder their own people to try and control them. That's not control, it's genocide, evil that is beyond comprehension." - Pieboy on the Al-Houla killings in Syria. *"If this keeps going I am going to be up to my shit in fuck." - Attempting to end an argument. *" I ban people so quickly I'm like lightning. One second they're here, and in a flash they're gone, banned at speeds that no other man could hope to achieve. " - Pieboy on his speed at banning offenders. *"I'd keep my opinion on how much I hate the show to myself if the fans of the show could keep how much they like it to themselves. But they always seem to express their opinions as much as they want, so I am allowed to express mine as well. You can't really deny it either, because﻿ a lot of the fans are spraying it all over the place and whenever someone goes against them they fly into a rage about keeping their opinions to themselves. Just saying." - Pieboy on fans of MLP *"I may or may not have just..." - Pieboy (both IRL and online) stating that he more than likely caused something to break or fail, or caused the death or injury of someone in a game. *"Holy shit how fucking stupid are you" - Pieboy questioning the intelligence of someone with the same IQ as the tinfoil wrapped around a baked potato. *"Fuck" - Pieboy on just about everything bad. *"Nice guy if I like you, a nightmare if I hate you" - On himself. Other Info He is the creator of the series, "Microsoft Sam Reads Not So Funny Windows Errors". Facts: *He is a fan of Valve and Bungie, Creators of the Half Life series (Valve) and the Halo Series (Bungie) *He isn't bothered by trolls, and more or less just laughs in their face, or even counter-trolls them if he is given the opportunity, a notable counter-trolling success was when TheThunderbirds102 was insulting him and Thunderbirds101 and stealing videos, in which he informed TheThunderbirds102 that he loved him, and this alone managed to push him away and stop him annoying him, this is one of his successful counter-trolling acts. *He can end up getting pretty serious about stuff however, and hold an argument for a little while. *He is arachnophobic. *He has very mild asthma. *Is supposed to wear glasses, but doesn't have any yet because his old ones are about 6 years old and are a bit too small for him now. *In reality, Pieboy6000 supports mainly left wing political parties, but leans more towards Socialism than Communism. *He can get very passionate about a major event (e.g. the Al-Houla killings in Syria), and can whip out a few points as to why something should be done to help/prevent/destroy these things. *He is British, hailing from North Yorkshire. He is part English, part Scottish, part Irish, and part Romanian. Category:Protagonists Category:Members of the USSR Category:Video Makers Category:British Category:Leaders of nations Category:Communists Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Users Category:Awesome Category:Characters in the war in New ZeaLOL Category:Ex-Antagonists